


You and I, under pink skies

by dantetrieswriting



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, a bit of a slow burn tho, a lot of coffee and sunsets, barely there, but the angst is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantetrieswriting/pseuds/dantetrieswriting
Summary: You are my favorite everythingBeen telling girls that since I was 16Shut up, I love youYou're my best friendChildhood best friends, nonexistent boundaries and meaningless soft cuddles. Just friends. Yeah. That's all.Inspired loosely off of pink skies by LANY except not really





	1. cream, sugar and pink clouds

**Onsdag, 04:26**

 

"Isak, wake up. Is, c'mon." Even was shaking his shoulder and Isak groaned muffled into the blue duvet and used the weak shred of energy he had to pull a hand out from under the blanket and unceremoniously flip Even off. Even laughed, the bastard. And Isak peeked open an eye, met with a blinding smile, getting stifled by a yawn. The neon red numbers on the clock on Even's bedside table made out a blurry, yet ridiculously early time and Isak opened both eyes now, a bit more uneasy. He squinted at the bright boy beside him, "Why are you up so early?", and it earned him an eye roll.

"I'm not manic, so calm your little head." and Isak flicked him off once more, yet Even caught his hand this time and weaved their fingers together. Isak buried his pink tinted cheeks into soft cotton and made a 'go on' sign with the hand that was not sending small electric sparks through his entire body.

"I woke up to pee and  _oh my god, Issy,_ you would not believe the sunrise right now."

Muffled, grumpy and certain, "I am not getting up at 4:30 to watch the fucking sunrise with you, Even. Go back to sleep, nerd."

This time the groan had a stronger offended tone, since the last thing Isak had been expecting at fucking half five in the morning was Even pushing him off the bed. Yet here he was, side colliding with cold wood and Isak made a vague 'ugh' before reluctantly getting up, duvet still wrapped around him. He was about to throw it back onto the bed, but- speaking of wood, he'd much rather leave it as it is for now, thank you very much.

Isak bitched and whined the entire time it took to drag his hazy, half asleep ass wrapped in feathery warmth up the ladder outside Even's window and onto the roof that suddenly seemed a lot more slanted than usual. Yet the wobble in his step dissolved the moment Even grasped his wrist and dragged him the last two feet up onto cold stone tiles. Then Isak was pulling the blanket tighter around himself, nearly drowning in the fabric until all that was visible was his pouty face that still hadn't quite stopped fussing. Even laughed and wrapped his arm around the cocoon going by the name of Isak and lifted his gaze to the sky. Isak lingered on his eyes for a second too long before following.

The horizon melted burnt orange into bubblegum pink and sunflower yellow, a picture perfect scene that reflected off of Even's fair skin in the best of ways. Gave him the angelic golden hue he always had in Isak's eyes anyway. Made him look even more beautiful, as if that was even possible.  _And damn his eyes look like a pop art painting, clean edges vibrant and fucking breathtaking._ Somewhere above their heads, the liquid gold melted into the last remains of the blue, disappearing behind buildings on the other side, where someone else was waving goodbye to the sun, letting the stars bring a different light, different thoughts and dreams. Somewhere on the other side, someone could find comfort in the moon, chase endless constellations and wish upon shooting stars. Maybe somewhere an Isak had his Even the way he really wanted. Maybe in a parallel universe.

"Crown for your thoughts?" he was asking, soft and warm and just so  _Even._

"Somewhere in the world, someone is watching this same sun set,"

Bright blues cut to him, deciphering and breaking apart every word.

"Perhaps in a parallel universe, there's an Isak without an Even, looking at the moon right now."

Even snorted. "Bullshit." Yet his voice was kind. Gentle as the tender breeze blowing a few blonde strands in his face and Isak looked at him with furrowed brows. "Every Isak, in every universe, has an Even."

He sounded so sure it made Isak's heart melt with the heat of a thousand fires and a small whimper escaped his parted lips. Got caught in the wind and his heart, and if Even noticed, he didn't say. 

They sat in the July morning breeze, Even taking his place next to Isak inside the blanket at some point, his body heat more than enough to keep Isak warm for centuries. Their legs and breaths tangled together, hearts laced and memories weaved. For a while, all Isak could hear was his own heartbeat, thrumming in his chest and throat, and he prayed that Even couldn't feel it. Because Even couldn't know.

 

**Onsdag, 07:48**

 

" _Nei,_ Even, it's like a 5 minute walk. We don't-" Even raised his brows, unamused and unaffected and Isak rolled his eyes, slinging a leg over the back of Even's bike and putting one hand on his waist, the other supporting him from behind.

"If we die, it's on you." 

Isak could hear the full offense in Even's shocked gasp.

"I would  _never_ let anything happen to my best friend. How actually dare you accuse me of something like that?"

And okay, they fell over while riding through the park, but Even insisted it was solely because Isak wouldn't stop squirming, which Isak most certainly had not been as he gracelessly pointed out, still wiping grass off of his- Even's -sweats. They managed to avoid further mishaps along the way, but Isak still scolded Even the entire time, only shutting up when Even wrapped his arms around Isak in front of the coffee shop so tight that his lips were smushed against Even's chest, and yeah. He certainly couldn't speak like that. But he also couldn't stay on his feet like that because Even was squeezing him and laughing bright and bubbly into his hair, being the literal embodiment of sunshine and okay, Isak had to pull away like, three minutes ago, because his cheeks were flushed and his curls were a bit fucked in every direction and Even was smiling at him brighter than any star Isak had ever seen and. He just grumbled under his breath as Even slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled them both into the shop.

"You know my coffee order? Creep."

Even socked his shoulder and Isak pushed his tongue out through his teeth as he laughed.

"Well, considering how many times you've either forced or  _blackmailed_ me to get it for you, it ain't that hard to remember," Even teased, eyebrows shot up and a smirk etching its way onto his lips.

"That was  _one_ time, Even. I was 13, give me a break."

And then they both laughed, flashing teeth, loud and, frankly, quite obnoxious, turning annoyed heads and cracking some smiles onto tired faces. They nearly calmed down enough to breathe before Even plastered on his most squeaky voice, "If you don't buy me coffee, i'll tell your mum why you were actually sick this morning." And Isak spat out the sip of coffee he'd taken naively, thinking Even would let it go that easy. He most certainly did not apologize for getting both his latte and saliva on Even's hoodie. At least not until Even threw a coffee infused napkin at him. And yeah. In the end, it was nice. And even though Isak would never admit it, he was glad Even had woken him up at an ungodly hour mid-July when he could've been in deep slumber for an added six hours at least. Because he wouldn't trade these mornings for anything. Okay, maybe there was  _something._ But that was between Isak and his pining heart.

**Torsdag, 12:43**

 

If there was one person Isak could count on for aimless afternoon debates and laughing until their sides burned, it was Jonas. Since middle school, it had always been Jonas. To get ridiculously drunk or high, to skate around without any real destination in mind, have conversations absurd enough to have them both rolling on the floor. That was Jonas. Isak's possible secret brother, as they'd joked since 12 years old. The rock Isak could lean on for things he could never admit to Even. And it just so happened that Jonas came with extras now. Although they hated when Isak called them that. (They always knew he was joking). Magnus and Mahdi. Each wonderful and wise in their own respective departments, not that Isak would ever say it out loud. But he was pretty sure they already knew.

"Hey man, been a while since I've seen you 'round here."

"It's been like a week, Jonas. What the fuck."

Before Jonas could stop laughing, Magnus was already tackling Isak in a big bear hug, positively fucking up the hair he'd spent  _at least_ five minutes getting to work with him all the while Eskild had whined from the hallway. Those five minutes were enough reason for Isak to punch Magnus' shoulder lightly, mumbling something mildly incoherent about his hair. The boys laughed at him and Isak cursed them all out.

Two hours later, they were all clutching their stomachs on Jonas' bedroom floor, laughing maniacally over something that was already long swept from their heads. But it didn't matter because Magnus snorted when he tried to breathe and they all broke into another fit of giggles, including Magnus who was now gasping for breath in between every little burst of laughter.

It was the kind of afternoon where everything else got dropped at the door, and all that mattered was the moment. What a fucking cliche, right? Yet somehow, it wasn't. Instead, it was clarifying. Freeing. To let go of worries and doubts just for a moment. Out the window, there to pick up later. Waiting, always waiting. But still there. And Isak didn't give it more thought because Mahdi announced his hunger and Jonas was scrambling for his phone. A collective cheer rushed through the boys like a wave, and when the pizzas arrived, Isak was more than certain that the guy knew exactly what they were up to. He might have tipped him just a bit too much. But the guy was like 6ft and had a golden quiff and blue eyes. Sue him. He was high, for fucks sake. It's allowed.

 

**Lørdag, 10:58**

 

Soft hands running through his curls, tender, fragile. A faint scent of lavender and a dip in his mattress. Warm, but not like usual. Careful palm skidding down the side of his face and he snuggled into it, still sleep-soft and mellow. Yet the hand was too small. And the smell of lavender kept getting more and more overpowering. Green eyes fluttered open slow, met with a timid red lipped smile and a head of light, flowy hair.

"Halla." and Isak suddenly didn't care who the hand belonged to, buried his face deeper into the affectionate touch and whined quietly.

"You're not Even. Why are you petting me?"

The bright, surprised laughter set a yellow butterfly free in his chest, rays of gold sunshine melting through the window and claiming their place on his cheeks, between his sleepy lashes that still held the last pieces of his dream, secure and sound until he opened his eyes again and Noora gave him another small smile. 

"Just wanted to tell you that Linn isn't doing so well. I gave her some of your cookies and she went back to sleep. Just. Be gentle around her, okay? That's all." The hand in Isak's hair never stilled, but the butterfly in his chest did. He squinted accusingly at the sun and pushed himself up, then Noora placed a soft kiss on his forehead that certainly left a mark, but Isak didn't really care at the moment.

"Anything I can do? Something I can get for her?" and now Eskild was leaning in his doorway with a wide grin,

"He's so mushy in the mornings, I love it."

Isak flicked him off.

"Aaand there it went. Fun while it lasted."

"Oh fuck off. Serr, if there's any way I can help, let me know."

Noora gave him one last pat on the top of his fluffy mop of bed hair and tilted her head gratefully, "I'm going out with Eva today, so if you could help Eskild around here and maybe drop by the store at one point, that'd be great."

"Ja, sure."

Isak's door shut with a click and he fell back on his sheets, basking in the warm streaks of light for a few moments longer, letting the heat glide over his soft thighs and stomach, wrapping himself in the cotton that still somehow smelled like Even a little bit. Smiled to himself and hugged the faded blue pillow that held Even's beautiful head every time he stayed over. When he closed his eyes and inhaled strawberry, cigarettes, black coffee, he could almost imagine it was Even in his arms instead of feathers in fabric. Okay, yeah. Isak might have a  _little_ crush on his best friend of 13 years. So? He was like, really hot.

Isak silently padded across the floor, bare feet on wooden planks and tiles, cold enough it made him jump just a little. One quick look and. Sure enough, a red ghost of lips right in the middle of his forehead. Nice. He washed himself with the floral scented shower gel Eva had left in their bathroom weeks back, probably intentionally as she knew exactly how much Isak loved it. But it really made his skin  _so_ soft and smelled so nice. He could have sweet things sometimes. He deserved it.

Eskild bitched again when he took a bit too long in the bathroom to which Isak responded with wasting even more time, humming a happy tune as he mindlessly flipped through the shampoo, lotion and shaving cream bottles on the shelf, rearranging them while making sure Eskild knew exactly what he was doing. He laughed loud when Eskild smacked the back of his head in the hallway, blowing him a kiss on the way back to his bedroom.

 

**Lørdag, 15:17**

 

 

It was past three when Linn came out of her room to use the bathroom and Isak made her a cup of her favorite tea without any questions, sliding a plate of cookies next to it. Linn sat down at the kitchen table, sipping the tea cautiously and eating the same cookie for five minutes. A comfortable silence filled the air between them, something they were both grateful for. Isak sat there, texting Even, trying not to give away the warm feeling in his chest, yet the sparkle in his emerald eyes told it all. When Even sent him something funny, he'd show Linn, and by the end of her tea, Isak managed to get a corner of her lips to twitch up just a little.

"He's a keeper," she said in a timid voice and Isak's cheeks tinted pink when her door snapped shut.

"Takk, Isak."

Isak jumped at Eskild's voice.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

_Great. That's specific._

Eskild took the seat Linn had just warmed up, giving Isak a look that he supposed should've been serious, yet Isak could see the vulnerability behind it.  _The heart this man possesses._

"I want to say thank you. Like, really. For being there for Linn - and us - when we've needed it. You've come a long way from your little bitch days and I think we can all thank Jesus for that,"

Isak shot him a glare.

"But serr, thank you. And if you ever need anything. Advice or whatever, you know where to find me."

"Ja, takk, Eskild."

"Happy to help baby gay."

Isak's eyes went wide and his mouth popped open. A stuttered "What?" earned him Eskild's attention again.

"Oh, nothing," he sing-songed and left with a sly smile and Isak's blush running from his cheeks down to his neck and disappearing into his collar.  _Baby gay?_ Who the fuck did Eskild think he was? Well. Right. He was right.


	2. lavender and shattered glass

**Mandag, 13:38**

 

"You could do better."

Even's eyebrows shot up, really? 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little smug, and Isak chewed on his bottom lip.

_That you could have me instead._

"Means that you deserve the best and she doesn't look like it."

There was a pause as Even blew out a cloud of smoke, and Isak watched it dissolve into thin air, only the scent of nicotine left as proof of it ever existing. Until he took another drag, eyes studying Isak's face and then the sky, an unreadable expression lining his features. Then Isak noticed a small twinkle in his eyes, corners of his mouth crooking up.

"I deserve the best?"

Green eyes rolled fondly as Even laughed. Then the cigarette was back between Isak's thumb and index finger and he let the toxic grey fill his lungs once more and make his head spin. Hazy, dangerous, yet undeniably addicting. ~~Almost like Even.~~

"Only the best for my best," Isak said, a noticeable accent molding his English. He leaned back on his elbows, probably getting vibrant grass stains on his hoodie - that Noora would scold him for later - and offered the cigarette back to Even, their fingers touching just for a moment. A moment too long if you ask Isak, sparks lit up instantly, arms threatening to give in. _G_ _eez, pull yourself together._

"Ugh. I gotta stop ruining you with my own shitty habits. Sometimes I forget how young you are."

Isak let out a huff of protest, snagging the puff from Even again and taking the deepest inhale he could without coughing, blowing it all in Even's pretty face twisting up, palm colliding with Isak's shoulder, making him laugh out loud. Bright and bubbly.

"Don't act like you're my grandpa or something, i'm only two years younger than you. And I can make my own bad choices, thank you very much."

"Hm, okay, but what about granddaddy?"

The shriek Isak let out at that made his own throat hurt and Even burst out laughing so hard he nearly choked.

"Do not. Ever. Say that again."

"I'll think about it. But you do have to remember that you wouldn't get any of this good stuff without me. Just sayin'."

"First of all, in a year, I can. And second of all, I have Jonas. Ha. How's that for granddaddy?"

A surprised huff of laughter and,

"Well damn, baby Issy is growing up."

Isak groaned loud, flushed face hidden in the crook of his elbow.

"If you call me that again I will end this friendship." 

Even gasped and put a hand over his heart, jaw dropped open and eyes wide.

"You would never."

"Watch me," Isak said, putting out the smoke and moving to get up, only Even caught his arm in time, pulling him sharp back down and into a strong hold pressed against his chest. A muffled 'fuck off' into nicotine scented cotton and Even ruffled his hair until Isak vowed to be his  _best bud_ for life. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

He loosened his grip just a little, but Isak stayed on his chest, listening to Even's heartbeat. Waves crashing, drums, steady. One, two, three. It was almost infuriating how steady Even's heart was when they were this close. The buzz of Even's phone nearly made Isak groan in annoyance.

"Who?" Fingers picking a flower from the ground, twirling it in the sun as he reluctantly pushed himself off of the heated body.

"Sonja."

Isak groaned.

"Oh, fuck off. She's hot. We're going out on Thursday."

"Fine by me. But don't say I didn't warn you when she ends up being a bitch."

Even pushed Isak even further off for that and the boy tumbled on green, laughing teasingly, which landed them both with hands pushing bodies and tickles and high pitched giggles. Almost as if they were little again. When Isak went home a while later, the hug he shared with Even was a bit more detached, over too soon and too distant. For a moment, he wanted to kiss Even instead. Just, quickly press their lips together and go. He didn't.

 

**Onsdag, 16:47**

 

Isak was halfway through pulling on his pants when the door to his room slammed open and he nearly tumbled to the floor, barely catching himself with a hand on his wardrobe. Noora was already snickering and Isak gave her his best death glare. It didn't work.

"Could you maybe like. Knock? I almost just killed myself."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You're coming out with me and Eva."

Isak raised his brows disbelievingly at that, and Noora raised hers right back.

"And why would I voluntarily third-wheel on your date when I could, I don't know, sleep instead?"

Noora pursed her red lips and gave him a look that nearly made his knees buckle.

"Because Eva hasn't seen you since what? Your birthday? Which was like a month ago. So you're coming with us. Besides, Sana might join, too."

Isak rolled his eyes but agreed with little protest. Noora could probably talk him into anything if she wanted to. ~~Not in a weird way.~~

Noora had brought up the possibility of Isak's favorite biology buddy joining, so he wouldn't have to sit there, single and awkward, yet when he and Noora made it to their usual booth at KB five minutes later than planned, they were greeted by only one head of auburn hair. Isak scratched the back of his neck and rocked back and forth on his feet as Eva gave the blonde girl a welcome kiss that lasted way too long in his opinion. When he'd stood there for a whole minute and the girls still didn't look close to finishing, he cleared his throat as obnoxiously as he could. Of course, that earned him two pairs of squinty accusing eyes. And needless to say, Isak squinted right back.

Second glass of iced coffee half empty, a dimpled smile on his face as Eva spoke about her latest trip to Sweden. Something sickly sweet like the sugar in the bottom of his drink that didn't dissolve, a nostalgic feeling reminding him of old times. Although, it was only him and Eva back then, Noora still running after guys who didn't deserve a shred of her attention. He felt it settle in his stomach, almost distressing, the quiet realization of growth. Shift in their dynamics and jokes. It was as if there had been something fragile in the air between them that couldn't be broken in a while now. Isak started to understand that he was the one holding it. The crystal chandelier that had to stay intact, solely Isak's responsibility now. His to hold and keep safe. Keep secret. But with Eva, he nearly just wanted to drop it. 

"So, Isak. How have you been? Any new girls wrapped around your finger?" Eva teased. Her words set something loose in Isak's mind.

_Heavy weight on his shoulders, so nearly over the edge, drop it, drop it, drop it._

"Nah, i'm still as lonely as always."

_Tighten your grip. Carry the weight. Don't let them know you're weak. Don't break the glass._

"What do you even do in your free time, then? And do not tell me you've been sitting at home for the past month because I will slap you."

_Maybe? Just one piece. One and they won't even notice._

"Uh, I've been mostly hanging out with Even. And the boys. There are other things to do besides dating, by the way."

_No. You can't._

"Even, huh? We should all hang out sometime. How is he, by the way?"

_Want to give it away. Fuck. Shatter it, destroy it, be free._

"He's good. Going on a date tomorrow."

_Heavy, heavy, heavy. Too heavy._

"Hm, that's nice. And how do you feel about that?"

_Keep a distance. Don't let them throw you off balance. They can't take away what they don't know is there._

"Me? I mean he's my best friend. Personally, I think he could do better. But as long as he's happy, y'know. I'm good." Isak suddenly became painfully aware of his shrunken in posture and clenched jaw so he straightened himself, but the two pairs of eyes were still studying him.

_They don't know. They don't know. They can't know._

"Okay.. And is there a specific reason why you think this person is not good enough. Have you met them?"

_Abort. Run. Don't look back. It's yours, they can't take it._

"No, no, it's just. I don't know. I've known him all my life and he just, deserves the best. And she didn't really seem like his type."

_Let them help you carry the weight, Isak. They'll do it. You know they will._

"Uh huh. And you know his type?"

_No. Stop. Too soon. Too deep. Drowning. Drowning._

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just drop it, okay?"

_They know. They know. They know._

"Hey, I was just teasing. We can talk about something else, okay?"

_You dropped a piece._

"Yeah, whatever."

The conversation strayed far away from blonde locks and blue eyes and Isak was mostly relieved, yet a part of him wasn't. A part of him was screaming at him to tell them. Come clean. He'd been keeping it for too long and he just wanted to say something. Anything. But he didn't. He smiled around his straw and popped in a few words, cracked a few jokes, but that was it. He nodded along to Noora's rant about Eskild and his newest habit of not wearing pants, laughed at Eva's stories and mostly tuned out. Stayed somewhere inside his own head, where it was safe. Where he could be himself and not care. Or. Maybe care a little bit. Or a lot. But at least he was the only one in there. His gaze was fixated on a crack in the wooden table, the lines next to it making it look like a skinny tree without leaves. When he used a bit of imagination, he could see green sprouting from the twigs, little sugar crystals like birds twirling around. A stain formed a boy's silhouette right at the root. A boy like Isak. Alone. Maybe not alone, but still lonely. Far away from everyone else even next to them. So far away from Even even when he was sleeping in the boy's arms. Even when his lips were wrapped around the same cigarette as Even's had been. Even when he was so close he could feel his heartbeat. Because that heart wasn't beating for him. No. Never had been. Never would.

Isak got so lost in his thoughts that he only faintly registered the calls of his name and a slender hand waving in front of his face.

"I love him," he admitted, dazed and hazy. Only as soon as the words left his mouth, green eyes snapped up and he covered his lips with his fingers. Noora and Eva were looking at him with twin expressions, something between pride and shock. The silence grew thicker and so did the distance between them. 

_It's done._

Isak felt himself slipping away, the two girls seemingly further away with every blink of his lashes. They were nearly gone until Eva took one of his hands and placed it on her palm. Soothed over his knuckles with the other one.

"Breathe, Isak. Breathe. You're okay. We're right here."

 

**Onsdag, 20:59**

 

He was home now and wrapped up his blanket with a movie playing on his laptop and Noora running her fingers through his hair, the same way she always did when she was trying to calm him. It was soothing, and he diverted all his attention to the way her soft hands ran through his curls, snuggling a little closer. A mother's touch he'd never experienced. Something so simple that somehow drains away all worries. He let his lashes flutter closed and his head drop to Noora's lap. The hand in his hair was still smoothing, playing, twirling, and now the other one was gently gliding over his cheekbone, jaw and shoulder, slowly moving back and forth along the same path. It left Isak's skin warm and tingly, making him more aware of the lavender scent around him with each passing second. The laptop screen was black. A police siren sang somewhere far away. Someone spoke on the street and a dog barked. A child's laughter and Noora's silent humming lulled Isak to sleep.

 

**Torsdag, 18:34**

 

Socked feet on laminated floors and sneakers on dirty pavement. High roofs, graffiti and cigarette smoke. Clear blue water, sunshine and giggles. Freckles and warm wind. Mittens and frosted pink cheeks. Snowballs, battle cries and hysteric laughter. Chubby cheeks to sculpted jaws. Sleeping bags to soft cuddles. Fist bumps to hugs to forehead kisses and holding hands behind closed doors. A neighbor to a friend to someone you'd vow your life to. From bright smiles to waterfall tears to secrets to  _this._ Late nights and shared fears. Early mornings under pink skies. Iced coffee and bikes. Unrequited love and different views. Shattered dreams. Lying under a suffocating ceiling in a July evening glow as you feel everything you took for granted be swept from under you. Leaving you to fall with no one to catch you. 

And oh, Isak was falling in so many ways. He'd always though Even would always be the one to catch him. Save him. But Even couldn't save him from. Well. Even. Even couldn't save him from the dread and pain in his chest as all he could think about was that the one person who he'd die for was finding someone else to do the same. Was somewhere laughing and flirting and giving himself to someone else. And it hurt because Isak had lied. Had said that Sonja wasn't Even's type. Didn't seem good enough. But she was everything he could've wanted. Beautiful and smart. A picture perfect poster girl for the person your parents would want you to date. She was everything Isak was not. And it hurt. Because before, Isak could ignore it. Could pretend there was a chance. But she was claiming his spot and Even was slipping from his fingers. He just knew it. His time was up. He was going to be  _that_ friend. The one to listen to Even talk about Sonja for endless hours. The 'best friend' he'd find time for once a week. Maybe twice. They'd maybe go skateboarding or smoke weed with the boys. No more affectionate touches and sleepovers. Nothing.

"You're overthinking, Isak."

The voice startled him so much he shot up fast enough to make black spots appear in his vision.

"The date might go terrible. He might be coming up with a lie right this second to go home and never see her again."

"But you don't know that. She might be everything he's been looking for. She might replace me."

Caramel hair dripped a few water droplets on his floor as she walked to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Isak, you and Even have known each other since you were like what? Four? You're each other's worlds. No one is ever going to replace you in his life. No one. But you said last night that as long as he's happy, you're good. And that's what you're gonna do. You're going to be there for him, whatever happens. And i'll be by your side the whole time. And Noora, too. You know it. We're always going to support you, okay? Just, try not to overthink too much. And if nothing helps, come watch a movie with us or something. Du er ikke alene, Isak."

"Thank you. You know I love you, right?"

"I do, Isak. I do. I love you too."

Isak ended up watching a movie with Linn instead.

 

**Fredag, 11:15**

 

The sound of sneakers on asphalt was louder than usual, clacking on stone on a quiet Friday morning. Isak skidded up the front steps and knocked on the door as soon as he reached it. They were already a little late as it was, so he wasn't wasting any more time. When no one answered, he knocked again louder, adjusting his snapback and rocking on his feet. Finally, there was rustling on the other side of the door, then the lock snapped and.  _Oh._ Even was looking at him, the remains of laughter on his face from something Isak didn't know, hair disheveled and a duvet wrapped around him. Isak could pin point a woman's shirt on the first step on the stairs and a pair of heels haphazardly thrown off right at the door. Wide blues were still staring at him, a little crinkled at the corners and Isak was standing there, mouth hanging open and unable to form words.

"Uh- we. Were supposed to meet the boys like. Fifteen minutes ago," he stuttered, and the realization washed over Even's face as he cursed under his breath.

"But uh- i'll just tell them you had something. You, um, enjoy the rest of your morning and i'll see you, kay?"

Even didn't have time to reply before Isak was turning on his heel and walking off as fast as he could. And, oh, what a surprise, he'd been right. He dug out his phone and sent a quick text, heart still beating in his throat as his fingers were shaking.

**To: Eva <3; Noora**

hey can we just forget about the whole thing with even? please. just don't mention it again it's fine.

When he slid it back in his pocket, his cheeks were already wet.


	3. skateparks and girls

**Fredag, 19:32**

 

Someone tipped him over and he thought it might have been Jonas, but he wasn't sure. A dull ache set a fire burning in his throat, muffled by the taste of something much sweeter than cigarettes. He was laughing, yet had no recollection of how or why. His snapback was discarded long ago, golden curls splayed out and getting fucked over, or maybe it had been mere minutes, he didn't remember. But it was in Jonas' room, for sure. On his desk, maybe? Isak tried to gather enough coordination to sit up and check but when Magnus mumbled out a barely coherent "Eksild," another round of giggles erupted and Isak suddenly remembered why they were laughing. Somehow, it doubled his amusement, ending in all four boys clutching their stomachs, heaving in oxygen through crooked mouths. Bubbles of bright and carefree in his throat, replacing the bitter burn. The room was spinning and it was pleasant. There was a buzzing in his head and it was nice. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't remember why, but it didn't matter.  **  
**

 

**Lørdag, 9:35**

 

Isak groaned pained at the buzz of a phone, earning him three agreeing sounds from around the room. He buried his face in his arms, inhaling a small piece of carpet with the action, landing him in a severe coughing fit which surely did not help his pounding head. And the buzzing still didn't fucking stop. Reached out hand glided in the general direction of the sound, knocking over a shot glass in the process. The piercing clatter came with deep regret and vague gagging sounds. A bit more to the left and- no, that was a foot. More specifically, that was Mahdi's foot, who gave Isak a weak "fuck off," and so the search continued. A sock, a snapback and, finally, a vibrating rectangle overheating in a strip of light. Speaking of light, Isak smacked his phone face down onto the carpet as soon as the blinding screen became illuminated. The shadow of Jonas' bed might have been enough to shield him from the window -but Jesus fucking Christ his phone buzzed again and he was on the verge of throwing it out of said window.

**Even:**

hang out 2day?

my place

in like an hour

??

**Isak:**

but,,

hangover

gotta sleep

**Even:**

jfc u need a babysitter

**Isak:**

fcuk off

fuck**

ugh

**Even:**

anYWAY u still at jonas' ??

**Isak:**

ye

**Even:**

great. be there in 20 :)

Isak didn't have the energy to protest. Even would be there in 20. He noticed a few other messages but decided to ignore them. Maybe later.

Weak limbs protested and screamed with the voice of a thousand police sirens, carrying him limp and still mostly asleep down the stairs. He nearly tripped about three times, clutching onto the wooden handrail and rubbing his temples with his free hand. Thank god he knew Jonas' house well enough to dig out painkillers from the cupboard first thing as he got to the kitchen, leaving the rest on the table for the others. As it turned out, Isak had apparently lost all control of his being, so the water that was supposed to wash down the pill ended up wetting his entire front instead. The strangled noise he let out was pained more than anything else.

"Need help there?"

Isak dropped the entire glass into the sink.

"What the fuck? You can't just  _do that,_ " Isak complained, lifting the glass that had barely just survived, filling it with water  _again,_  andactually succeeding with getting the liquid down his throat this time. When he turned around, a pair of bright amused icy blues was looking at him, a smug grin playing on his lips. And okay, with those eyes peering into his fucking soul, suddenly every twist and blade in his gut resurfaced, and he stuttered, turning back to the tap.

"So, I guess the date with Sonja went well, then?"

There was a light shuffle behind him and Isak didn't look until Even was standing right next to him, one hand on the cupboard that held the glasses.

"Uh, I guess you could say that," he said, a smirk tugging on Isak's heartstrings, before opening the cabinet and pulling out three glasses.

"I imagine the boys are in the the same state as you?"

"Yup."

"Help me with the glasses, will you? And bring the painkillers."

Isak protested loud and annoyed, whining about how it was  _so_ unfair that he, of all people, should help, when all he wanted was to throw up and sleep. And that's how three minutes later he was carrying a glass of water and the pills to Jonas' room, Even smiling bright in front of him. And fuck, that smile made Isak's knees weak. And oh fuck, how he hated it.

 

**Lørdag, 10:48**

 

"So, are you two going out again?"

The quiet scratch of lead on paper stilled as Even pursed his lips for a moment, looking up to where Isak was taking a break from reading a book on his windowsill. Cuddled up in Even's soft hoodie, just a little too big on him.

"Maybe? I think so. Why? Are you  _jealous_?" 

He said it so teasingly, because it was a joke. Something that was supposed to be absurd and stupid. Yet it made Isak's cheeks heat up.

"Yeah. I'm so jealous, Even. Have me instead, _please._ In fact, take me on this windowsill _right now,_ " he said in the most obnoxious breathy voice, trying to hide the earthquake in his words. His heart. But he might have not thought the idea through well enough because Even was looking at him with that teasing smirk, pushing himself more upright, something alarmingly mischievous twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah? You want me to? Right there in front of the window for everyone to see?"

Isak threw the book at him. Even laughed. Isak laughed too. To hide how much he'd really want that. Okay, maybe not in front of the window. But still.  _Fuck._

 

**Søndag, 12:13**

 

The first thing Isak saw when he walked into the apartment was Noora. The first thing he did was avoid her and run to his room. A dull knock still echoed on the walls a few moments later and Isak groaned.

"What?"

"Just wanna talk."

"Well I don't."

It was silent for a moment, and Isak naively though she'd left, but then the door handle was pushed down and a head of blonde messy hair poked through. No red lips this time. Isak rolled his eyes but sat up, lifting his brows annoyed as he signaled for Noora to come in. Her steps were infuriatingly slow and quiet, as if Isak was some sort of ticking bomb that would go off as soon as she made another noise.

"Noora, i'm not going to explode. You can walk like a normal human being."

She sighed, but obliged, taking longer strides until she was standing in front of Isak's bed, sitting down on the edge, tying her hair back into a careless ponytail.

"Okay. Shoot. Whatever it is you wanted to say."

She tilted her head and smiled at Isak, almost nearly softening his exterior just a little.

"I think you already know what I want to talk about," she started and Isak gave a weak mumble in response, "This thing with Even, I think I've known for a while, actually. Just, kind of the way you look at him and act around him. I'm honestly surprised no one else has noticed. But that's beside the point. As much as I've seen you drooling over him, the way he looks at you is. Well. Even worse. But I never wanted to say anything because I didn't know how you actually felt, and I didn't want to ruin anything between you two. But I just thought you should know. So that- maybe you could talk to him."

Isak wiped at his eyes that were glistening with tears now, threatening to spill at any moment.

"But he- he went on a date with this Sonja and. And the next morning, she was still at his house and. He said they're gonna go out again. He's going out with a girl, Noora. I can't just. Barge in there with my stupid feelings and fuck everything up. He deserves to be happy."

"So do you, Isak," she whispered, using the sleeve of her soft jumper to wipe over Isak's cheeks, and he snuggled into the warmth, making grabby hands at Noora to get her closer. She scooted towards the headboard and laid back on the pillows, pulling the blonde curly boy down to rest his head on her lap. So she could do the soothing thing again that made Isak melt into the mattress, the sound of her fingers combing through his hair like crashing waves, rocking him back and forth in a strange comfort. Pulled him in and knocked him over, head first into deep waters. Isak heard a shuffle at his door. Peeking up through his lashes, he saw Eskild standing in the hallway, looking over them with a confused expression.

"Noora, what did you slip in his drink?"

Isak mustered up enough of the little bitch in him to flip Eskild off, only Noora grabbed his hand before he could, gently smoothing over his knuckles.

"He needed comfort. If you need anything, you can come by later."

"No, just. Everything got so quiet all of a sudden and I wanted to check. But I guess i'll leave you two to uh- yeah."

Eskild was just about to turn on his heel and walk out when Isak mumbled a weak, "You could stay," and well. Eskild was at his side in a matter of seconds. Now he was somehow laid out across both of them, his legs in Eskild's lap and his head in Noora's.

"So, am I getting any details on why the most pissy inhabitant of this apartment is suddenly soft like a pot of jello or am I just a comfortable lap?"

Isak could hear Noora swatting his arm. Go Noora.

"I uh- think i'm sort of. In love with Even."

Isak turned around to see Eskild smiling softly at him, leaning forward to ruffle his hair a little. Lightly. Something a grandma would do, almost. Isak smiled at the thought.

"And what happened that made you sulk in your room like this. With Noora petting your hair?"

"He went on a date with this girl. And she spent the night."

Eskild gave him a sympathetic look and the least helpful statement of all time.

"That doesn't have to mean they slept together!"

"Eskild, her shirt was literally like. At the front door. Even came down with his duvet around him and he was laughing. I don't think they spent the night talking about poetry."

"But. He always looks at you like you're some. Ethereal being I-" Eskild started, but Noora's squeal disrupted him.

"Right? I thought I was the only one who noticed. He's like practically undressing Isak with his eyes every time they're together."

"I'm still here, you fucks!"

"Yes. And you're texting Even right now to hang out tomorrow. And before you get all bitchy, i'm not saying you have to tell him. I'm just saying you could like. Drop hints. And maybe pay attention to the way he acts with you. If there's nothing, me and Eskild will stock the freezer with ice cream. But if there is, you should really tell him. You've been friends for like your entire lives. Something like this isn't gonna ruin that. So. Text him."

"Ugh," was the only reply Noora got before Isak was reaching for his phone.

**To: Even**

hang out tomorrow? skating or somethin

"There. I did it. Happy?"

"Getting there." Eskild patted his thigh, "So. Baby gay actually is baby gay. How nice."

"Oh fuck off," Isak grumbled, but it missed the bite. All he had left was softness. Ugh. Ew.

Isak's phone buzzed. Suddenly his hearbeat tripled as he brought it closer to read the message and.  _Oh._

**Even:**

date with sonja ;) 

maybe tuesday?

_Okay. That was fine._

"He uh. He's going out with her again."

"I swear he's only doing this because he thinks he'll never get you. If I end up being right I will sue someone."

"Eskild." Noora's tone was firm and threatening, "Just. Let's try and focus on Isak right now. Leave the plotting for later."

"Okay, but what can we do?"

"Let's just. Leave it for now," Isak mumbled, surprising everyone, including himself, by speaking, "I'll see him on Tuesday, ask how the date went and just. Figure it out from there. But thank you both for being here."

"Always."

 

 **Mandag,**   **13:25**

 

"Halla! How's my favorite biology buddy?"

Sana squinted at him suspiciously.

"Do you. Want something from me?"

Now it was Isak's time to be confused, brows knit as the big brown eyes were still following his every move.

"Nei? What the hell?"

"Okay but. Favorite biology buddy?"

"You are!"

Sana snorted.

"Okay. Whatever you say. But still. The Isak I know would not invite me to grab a coffee just out of the blue."

Isak sat down, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Well, yeah. That's true.. Noora actually told me to talk to you. Because I need some advice."

"Okay. Shoot."

Isak felt his heart speed up again, already going through every worst scenario in his head as he stuttered, choking on his own tongue.

"I'm in love with Even."

Out of all the things she could've done, Isak most certainly had not expected her to laugh.

"Shocking."

Isak looked up with his cheeks pink now.

"What?"

"I've known for like a year. You two aren't exactly subtle."

"I- wait. 'You two'?"

Sana raised a brow, "Yeah? Every time you're around each other you act all stupidly in love."

"But. I'm here because. Even's going out with this girl. But it's not serious yet and I don't know if I should tell him how I feel."

"Whoa-oh, hold on. You two are not together? But he like. Drools over you every time you're in the same room?"

"That's what everyone keeps saying! But he's still got a date with some chick today. A second date. They already slept together on the _first_ one."

Sana sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. As she did, the waitress came with their drinks and Isak gave Sana a look.

"I ordered before you got here. But here's the thing. I haven't known Even for as long as you have, but literally anyone could tell that what you two have going on isn't just platonic. And since you two haven't talked about it yet and Even's going out with other people, I think this has a pretty simple answer. He thinks you don't reciprocate his feelings. And I know this is probably not the advice you were looking for, but you have to tell him. Because if he really has feelings for you, a random girl he just met won't make him happy. So. You gotta tell him."

Isak pouted around his straw. Tell Even? But how? Oh hey, I know you're like. Going out with Sonja and things are finally looking up for you, but I'm kinda madly in love with you. So that's nice. Yeah bye. No. That wouldn't work. He couldn't just march up and demand for Even to love him back. He couldn't. It wasn't really as easy as everyone made it seem.

"Isak. You're overthinking. Next time you see him, just sit him down and say you have feelings for him. If he doesn't react well, just. Give him time to process it. If it's really not mutual, you'll get over it. Together. But you can't just. Not try. Not with the way I've seen you looking at him."

"I. I guess i'll just have to tell him them. Thanks Sana."

She waved a hand, "It's fine. Now I want to talk about Yousef."

 

**Tirsdag, 12:56**

 

**To: Even**

is it safe to come over?

Isak threw his phone back on his bed, throwing on jeans and a hoodie, a snapback fitted on top of his curls. He gave himself a once-over, deciding against the snapback. Yet, as soon as he took it off, it looked as if something was missing so he promptly gave in just as his phone buzzed with a message from Even.

**Even:**

yea. be over in like 20?

**Isak:**

see u then

Isak took the tram. It soothed his nerves to look out of the window, his fear seemingly insignificant in the chaos. Cars sped by next to people on bikes, students were rushing around with summer assignments, some people jogging in parks on the way, some just enjoying the weather. People sat in cafes, took pictures and just. Lived. The tram was zooming through Oslo, giving Isak a quick glance of everything that went on that day, and everything he was worried about seemed smaller by the minute. The world was full of opportunities, yet he was sure as hell not letting go of his one. He still got off a stop too late to save some time and soothe the jitters in his stomach. As luck would have it, Isak's need for a longer route ended up making him discover a shortcut.  _Great._  

Even greeted Isak with a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle, pulling him into a tight hug for a few moments. Isak really had to pull himself together to stay on two feet after that. Just the warmth of Even in his soft t-shirt and the smell of his aftershave melting with the sandalwood with his shampoo and yeah, Isak was positively drunk off of Even. Even who was leading him into his golden sun streamed kitchen, making matters even worse with the way it reflected off of his cheekbones and made those tiny glitters dance in Even's eyes. His hair bounced a little as he turned and gave Isak his signature grin, facing away just in time to miss the way Isak stumbled on his own feet. So much for keeping it together.

"So. How was the second date?"

Even turned around pointedly for a moment to scrunch up his nose and turn back to the fridge.

"Don't really know. She said it's been a while since she's dated so she said she wants to take it slow,"

"Didn't you like. Sleep together on the first date?"

Even turned his head enough for Isak to see his brows shooting up and back down.

"Uh, yeah. But she just kept texting someone and checking her phone and she just. Gave me a weird vibe, I guess. Maybe you were right after all."

Isak hummed.

"Shocking."

"Oh, shut up."

"So, no next date?"

"Not right now, no. But i'm willing to try again. She just. Seemed nice. And it's been a while, y'know?"

"Hm, yeah."

During their small conversation, Even had pulled out a box of leftover pizza, wiggling his brows at Isak. There was only a small amount of judgement in Isak's expression when he realized it was the same pizza from the last time he'd been there. To which Even replied with a,

"What? It's still good."

And Isak laughed.

"How about we eat this and then maybe go skating? We haven't been in a while and also I need to restock on cigarettes."

Isak smacked his side at the last comment.

"You smoke with me!" Even tried to defend. And okay, it was a fair point. That didn't mean Isak didn't still glare at him, though. And yeah, it ended in a childish play fight- which Even won- and for a moment, Isak couldn't remember why he was there in the first place.

The skate to the store was silent, a low rumble of wheels on asphalt catching the wind, reflexes still as quick as ever. Every right muscle was working to keep balance as they strolled past streetlights and people, pushed more speed into their boards and glided through the city. Isak was a few feet behind Even, ogling him the entire way, nearly causing him to trip and smash his face on more than one occasion. They still made it in the end, Isak staying outside with their skateboards, waiting in the cool breeze. Even was back out within minutes and they decided to walk through the skatepark as the streets were getting more and more busy by the second and it wouldn't have ended up well. So they walked until they could hear that familiar rustle, cheers erupting every now and then.

The graffiti on the walls, the people, the atmosphere, it was all the same. Every memory and acquaintance made way for rolling wheels as they entered the park. Okay. This was old. This was familiar. He could deal with this. He could tell Even a bit later. Right now it was about the slopes, the angles, the coordination and timing. Always the timing. The flip and landing all came down to fractions of seconds, either ending with your feet securely back on the board or your face on the concrete. 

Three hours flew by in a blink of an eye, and soon Isak and Even were walking back.

"Wanna grab something to eat on the way back?"

Isak hummed and nodded.

"You sleeping over tonight?"

Suddenly, the reason he was even out with Even came rushing back and he pondered for a moment? He could tell Even in the comfort if his own home. Behind closed doors to avoid getting ridiculed in public. Yeah, that sounded like a good option.

"Sure, but I don't have any clean clothes with me, though."

"I'll lend you some of mine. God knows half of our wardrobes are swapped."

And well, it was true. With thirteen years, clothes get changed at each others' places and left there. Things get borrowed and well- just taken. So it didn't matter anyway.

"Hey, how come you're not going out with anyone?"

The question caught Isak so off guard he stumbled into a stop for a second.

"Uh, I don't know? I went with Sara, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was like a year ago," Even protested, "We need to find you a girlfriend."

And yeah. There it went. There was no way he was saying it now that Even actually wanted to get him to date. A girl. Someone who wasn't Even. But he also felt the need to say something. Anything. His next words came out exactly as Even's did.

"I'm gay-"

"Isn't that Sonja-?"

Their statements were like night and day, yet both of their gazes landed on the same thing. Or well. Person. Two of them. Sonja and Sara. Holding hands and kissing.  _The fucking irony._ Only Even's voice interrupted the silence that had taken over them,

"Wait, Isak you're-"

"Gay. I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wE're gEttiNg tHeRE oKaY


	4. doubts and mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me drinking coffee at 1AM and literally going insane

**Tirsdag, 17:23**

 

Something like a bass drum pounded in Even's chest.  _Fuck no._ The illusion of Isak's heterosexuality had been faint in Even's eyes for a while, yet it was still the only thing that made Isak completely unavailable. Out of Even's reach. And now- he just. Wasn't. He was going to be crushing on boys. Dating boys. Kissing boys. Getting fucked- no. Even was staring right ahead in his mess of possibilities, eyes suddenly in focus again, still on Sonja and Sara and- fuck. He couldn't fucking care less. He glanced back to his right to see Isak, with his gaze not on Even nor the girls, but shot right at the ground, his form noticeably smaller. Even could tell he was maybe seconds away from either breaking down or running off, so he did what he was best at with Isak. Wrapped his one free arm around the boy as tight as he could and murmured softly,

"I'm so proud of you, Isak." 

And he meant it. And Isak melted just a little bit in his embrace, and fuck that felt nice. Even closed his eyes and buried his face in Isak's curls. A mixture of lavender and something like the ocean. Even for just a moment, he could imagine it was more than just a hug. And then he opened his eyes again, and the truth was back like a dark cloud over his head. Sonja had been his only cover. A new chance. A possibility of getting over Isak. And now. It was gone. Even pulled back a little, offering Isak a small smile. And fuck, those green eyes looked right back at him, big and doe and fucking tearing apart his soul.

"Shouldn't you like. Go talk to her or something?"

Even puffed out air, looked at the two girls sitting on the grass, Sonja wearing the possible biggest smile on her face. Looked at Isak who was still gazing back at him, yet averting his eyes, and shook his head.

  
"I think i'm gonna text her later. She looks happy. I wish she hadn't given me hope but. We only went out twice. It's fine. Let's go before they see us," Even insisted, already pulling them to the other direction. They walked back to Even's house in silence, skateboards in hand. It was clear that something about the silence was off. There was a tension in the air, a heated suffocation that didn't budge with the wind or the distance that developed on their way back. By the time they made it to Even's, Isak was walking approximately 5 feet behind him and all that still confirmed his existence to Even were his shaky breaths and the occasional falter in his steps. Almost as if he tried to keep the distance. And Even let him have it. That small space to maybe clear his head. Maybe for Even to clear his own head. Because a night in the same bed with Isak after  _that_? Even wasn't sure he could keep his hands off.

They set the skateboards back in the empty garage and walked into the house without a word. Isak walked off towards the stairs and Even headed for the kitchen. He could do this. Maybe he could find someone like. As quick as possible. Or set Isak up with someone. Or just. Not fucking imagine Isak underneath himself moaning and whimpering and fucking falling apart calling his name every second they were together. Maybe he could push back the thought of pressing their lips together, getting a taste of Isak.  ~~All of him.~~  

He opted for making dinner instead of getting a boner before Isak got back. A quick shuffle through his cabinets didn't prove to be successful, as all he had was pasta. And a lot of it, actually. So. Mac'n'cheese. Even pulled a small pot out of the cupboard next to the fridge and filled it with water. A dash of salt and then it was set on the stove. He pulled out some milk, cheese, flour and various spices and set them on the counter for later. As he poured the pasta into the now boiling water and turned the heat down, he heard paddling footsteps entering the kitchen. He turned around just in time to watch Isak awkwardly lean on the dining table, not sure how to act. It was really damn weird. It was basically his house, too, and now he was just shifting from foot to foot, rubbing one arm with the other and staring at the ground. Even put a lid on the pot, shifting it so the steam wouldn't get trapped and cause the water to boil over. He took a few steps towards the table, pulling Isak with him by his wrist. Isak seemed startled and it made Even laugh. He lead Isak to one of the counters and motioned him to hop up on it, like he usually always did when Even was cooking. When he sat there now, still not looking at Even, it gave Even a chance to check him out for a moment. He'd swapped his t-shirt for Even's hoodie and his legs were covered by the sweatpants he borrowed nearly every time he was over. His ankles were tangled with each other, swaying a little as he fiddled with the hem of the hoodie and chewed on his lip. Even sighed and it made Isak look up. He stepped a bit closer to the boy, one of his hands on the counter right beside Isak's thigh.

"Hey. What's up?"

Isak looked down again and Even's heart broke just a little.

"Did you- uh. Did you mean what you said? Earlier?"

Even's brows knit for a second. What did he say? That he was proud of Isak? Was that it? He hadn't really known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't  _that._

"That i'm proud of you for accepting who you are? And telling me? Uh, yes."

"But. Why?"

Now Even was truly lost. Why? Why not?

"Why shouldn't I be, Is?"

"Because. I don't know, Even? All I did was tell you something about myself that a lot of people would hate me for. Something my parents would be ashamed of me for. There was just. No point in denying it anymore. What's there to be proud of?"

He sounded so fragile and small and insecure and Even just wanted to give him the world. To wrap his arms around him and hold him. So he did. He stood in front of him, and opened his arms, eyes asking a silent question. Isak surprised him a little by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close. Letting himself be entirely swallowed by Even's warmth.

"Everything, Isak. I know how hard it is to come out. Especially to people close to you. But you did it. You accepted the thing about yourself that a lot of people wouldn't, and you made it your own. This is a part of you. Isak. A part you should be proud of. Who gives a fuck about Terje and Marianne when you have so many other people supporting you? We're all here for you.  _I'm_ here for you. Always. Now I really hate to cut this short but i'm really hungry and the pasta's gonna be overcooked if we don't stop."

When it earned him a small laugh, Even let go reluctantly and returned his attention to cooking.

Ten minutes later they were sat on the floor of Even's room with bowls in their hands, laughing and joking with food in their mouths, which should be gross, but with Isak it was just one of those things that made them feel like themselves again. Somehow dissolved the tension and then. They were back home. Back to pillow forts and staying up past curfew. Sneaking out and fighting over movies, blankets and everything in their way. Two boys against the world. Yeah. They were home.

When they sat in the yard at 2AM, Even pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one for himself, setting it between his lips, then nudging Isak's shoulder with the pack as an offering. Isak's eyebrows shot up and he made a surprised sound.

"Has the day finally come where Even Bech Næsheim is offering me an entire cigarette?" he teased, and Even narrowed his eyes, threatening to pull the pack away before Isak snagged it from him and pulled one out to set between his own lips pointedly, making Even's throat go dry. He lifted the lighter and it their cigarettes before throwing it somewhere in the grass next to him.

"Am I getting special treatment now because i'm gay, Even?" he asked, but anyone could tell it wasn't serious.

"Exactly. I'm trying to seduce you by fucking up your lungs."

Isak choked on his laughter and smoke.

"Wow. What an impressive technique."

This time Even laughed as well.

"So it's working."

Isak quirked up an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm about .3 seconds away from pulling all my clothes off."

Even chewed on his lip and forced out a chuckle. He was about .3 seconds away from pulling Isak's clothes off himself.

"Well.  _Technically,_ they're my clothes. So hypothetically I could ask you to take them off myself."

Isak blew out a cloud of smoke and hit Even's arm. Neither of them laughed. Neither of them said another word. They sat listening to the stillness of the night, breathing in nicotine and each other's thoughts. The sky was illuminated by thousands of stars and when Even glanced right, he could see all of them in Isak's eyes. And he could feel them in his heart, see them illuminate Isak's lips. His cheekbones. His absolutely everything, making Even want to dive over and kiss him. He didn't. He fell back on the grass and let the buzz of the cigarette pull him under, fog his vision and temporarily let go of the desire in his body. 

They sat outside until they got cold. And then they went inside to tangle in Even's sheets, Isak facing the window as Even wrapped an arm around him. Isak's shudder ran through both of them, making Even's skin tingle. He fit himself closer to the warm body, eyes landing on the windowsill. 

 _"Take me on this windowsill right now,"_ he'd said. It was purely a tease, yet even the memory makes Even question if he should really plaster himself so close to Isak. He can still see the way Isak looked in Even's hoodie that was too big on him. The way it hung low around his neck, some of his collarbone standing out against his fair, smooth skin. Even more importantly, unmarked skin. And in that moment, all Even had wanted was to latch his mouth onto that visible patch of skin. Tear off the hoodie and mark him up. Make him his. And fuck, the things Isak's offer did to his body. To have Isak to take. On the windowsill, his bed, Isak's bed- anywhere- was a wild fantasy that Even would only let himself think about alone. And most definitely not when Isak was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Yet the thought of him, needy and desperate and flushed, was one that never left Even's head anymore. The visual of him covered in hickeys and marks all by Even, ruined by Even's fingers or tongue, begging for him. Yeah- Even pulled back and laid on his back, pretending to be asleep when Isak stirred and turned around, his arm now across Even's chest. Right on top of his pounding heartbeat. He pretended to be asleep until he was really asleep, images of Isak still swimming in his mind, distantly hoping he wouldn't have a wet dream with Isak right next to him.

 

**Onsdag, 11:07**

 

Even made waffles for breakfast and they ate with light banter and pondering disrupting the silence every now and then. At one point, Isak reminded Even of his plan to text Sonja. He'd completely forgotten about that. About her. But he guessed she wasn't an option anymore.

**To: Sonja**

halla! i don't want this to come out the wrong way, but I saw you with Sara yesterday and i guess this isn't going to work out. no hard feelings here as i probably didn't go into this with the right intentions either. but take care!

He felt somewhat better after that. He knew that a big part of him was screaming to come clean about his feelings. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to risk everything. Maybe soon. Definitely soon. Sometime after breakfast, Even walked Isak to the door, the boy still in his clothes. Isak promised to return them, but it didn't matter. For all Even cared, Isak could have all of his clothes. Lord knew he looked fucking stunning in all of them. They shared a soft hug and bright smiles, neither moving away yet.

"See you soon?" Even asked, even though he knew the answer, and Isak nodded with a small smile. His lips held almost a tease of a smirk and Even though he looked so kissable. It seemed so easy to just pull him in and take. Taste and devour and. Before he knew it he took the risk.  His fingers were fisted in the front of Isak's hoodie, pulling them together, soft lips finally meeting like waves crashing into a cliff after travelling for so long and then. Finally getting hit into the unknown, dark and deep but free. Isak made a strangled whimper in his throat as Even's lips pressed into his, yet he came pliantly, melting and shuddering when Even's tongue swiped over his bottom lip. And he let Even in. He parted his lips and made way for Even to taste him and take whatever he could. And Even did. And Isak tasted like coffee, pink skies and home. Like giggles and soft blankets and. Isak. And Even could not possibly get enough, yet his lungs were starting to protest, so he pulled away, revelling in the feeling of Isak chasing his lips. When he opened his eyes, he met Isak's greens that were completely glazed over, pupils blown, short breaths heaving between them. He glanced down and immediately regretted it because Isak's lips were swollen and shiny and it took every ounce of Even's self-control not to jump him right there. He was still breathing heavy when he took another step back, taking in Isak's flushed cheeks and rapidly rising chest. His heavy-lidded eyes and utterly wrecked appearance made Even groan just a little and Isak looked at him then, eyes widening as if he just realized what they'd done. Even wanted to pull him right back when Isak took a stuttery step away from him, yet he didn't have time because Isak was turning on his heel already, disappearing down the street. And Even was left standing in his doorway, one arm still in the air, wondering if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	5. dreams and happy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something slightly smutty on happens on thursday morning just fyi if u aren't into that stuff
> 
> Also, please note that comments and kudos always motivate writers and positive feedback keeps us going, but constructive criticism is also something that helps us improve our writing so y'know ,, feedback is nice ,, don't feel pressured to do anything, it's just appreciated.

_Isak nodded and forced a small smile. This whole thing with Even had taken a full 180 as soon as he said those three fateful words and now something had shifted. Something neither of them said, yet Isak could feel it as they stood in the doorway, not daring to move. Isak felt his breath hitch as Even's eyes glanced down at his lips and- oh fuck, he was moving closer now. Before Isak could register anything, Even was pulling him forward with fingers twisted tightly in the front of his hoodie, their lips crashing together, pure want and desire. Isak made a strangled whimper in the back of his throat as their lips slotted together perfectly, soft and gentle and fucking needy. And then Even's tongue was swiping across Isak's bottom lip and okay, yeah, there went all of his self-control and he parted his lips to let Even's tongue in and okay. Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea because Even tasted like coffee and cigarettes and that thing he did with his tongue in Isak's mouth made Isak's knees weak and he clung pathetically to Even. It was all too much but not enough and before Isak knew it, Even was pulling away to breathe his air, lips only centimetres apart. When Even backed away just a tiny bit, Isak could actually take in his blush that rode down his cheeks and disappeared in the crook of his collar. When Even let out a pained groan, it was almost like a slap in the face for Isak, eyes widening at the realization of what had really just happened. Even had kissed him. Like, full tongue in his mouth fingers in his hoodie kissed him. The next thing Isak remembers is running down the street without looking back, heart threatening to pound out of his chest, only Even in his vision. Blue eyes, flushed cheeks and that goddamn fucking mouth. That mouth would never leave Isak's fantasies again._

 

**Onsdag, 11:47**

 

Isak slammed the door shut without thinking, staring ahead with wide eyes as he tried to catch his breath, slowly sinking down. So it was really no surprise when a concerned looking Eskild suddenly appeared, taking one look at Isak before rushing forward and putting an arm around him to keep him from falling. 

"Isak, are you okay?"

Isak shook his head. No. He was not fucking okay. Even just kissed him and he was so not fucking okay.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Isak shook his head again.

"Okay.. Well, what  _do_ you want?"

"Sleep."

With that, Isak pulled away from Eskild and stumbled into his room, falling back against the door. He knocked his head against it a good ten times, muttering 'fuck', before a particularly hard hit made him groan out loud. And that was his cue to retreat to his bed and bury himself in the pile of blankets and pillows and regret everything. He shouldn't have spent the night. He should've just gotten out while he still could. Because now they did that. And nothing was the same. Nothing would ever be the same. Isak dozed off with the crippling feeling in his chest that he'd lost Even for good.

Isak left his room again seven hours later. First, to take a shower, and then to go make some tea. He found Linn already sitting there with a steaming cup, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Better."

Isak smiled, "That's good. Is there more water in the kettle?"

Linn nodded so Isak pulled out a cup and his favourite tea, filling the mug with water and letting the bag steep as he sat down at the kitchen table. When Linn didn't say anything else, Isak decided not to, either. It was a silent understanding between them. To stay in silence.

Linn left about five minutes later after washing her empty cup, leaving Isak to sip on his own tea. When Eskild spoke up behind him, he didn't startle.

"Hey, baby gay."

Isak turned around just so Eskild could see him roll his eyes.

"So, about earlier," he began, and Isak's fingers already tightened around the yellow porcelain, "Did you tell him?"

"Nei."

Eskild gave him a confused look, "Nei? What happened then?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Isak, it's clearly bothering you. It'll be better if you tell someone."

Isak let out an annoyed huff.

"I said no, Eskild," he snapped, "Just leave it, okay?"

Eskild's eyes widened a little as he lifted his hands in surrender,

"Okay, jeez," he said, already backing out of the kitchen and Isak groaned because fuck, why does he always fuck everything up.

"Eskild, I'm sorry. Fuck, I didn't mean it like that. I just. Don't want to discuss it right now. At least not before I've made sense of everything myself."

Eskild nodded from where he was, already halfway in the corridor, "It's fine. Tell me when you're ready. Just don't keep it bottled up. You know it's not good for you."

Isak had to agree with that. He sat in the kitchen for another ten minutes before washing his cup and shutting himself back in his room. He knew it was a bad idea the moment he wrapped himself back in his duvet, but it was too late then, all the possibilities already unravelling in Isak's mind.

_What if he's manic? The late nights, waking up to watch the sunrise. The excessive cuddles, skating, always doing something._

_Or what if it was because of Sonja? He saw her with Sara and now he wants me as some kind of rebound._

_Or what if I'm just some kind of experiment?_

_What if he just wants to fuck?_

_Friends with benefits?_

_What if he knew I like him and this was just something he did out of pity?_

_Does he regret it?_

Isak grabbed his phone from the nightstand, checking his inbox. Nothing.

_He regrets it._

 

 

**Torsdag, 7:54**

 

Isak was torn. He kept waking up, that is, if you can even count the periods in between as sleeping. He was almost in a haze, every worst scenario running through his mind as he tossed and turned, eyes blinking open again every ten minutes or so. That was, at least, until he finally dozed off somewhere around five, which is how he ended up here, heaving breaths, sweaty and so so nearly over the edge. Isak had known that Even's mouth wouldn't leave his imagination like. Ever again. But he just had to make his way into Isak's dreams now, too, didn't he? Isak stared up at the ceiling as images of his dream were still swimming in his mind and he slowly slid one hand down his torso, playing with his nipples as he closed his eyes. He could see Even's mouth, tongue flicking over them and he arched his back, hand trailing lower while he kept imagining Even. Kissing down his body, pulling off his boxers slowly and taking his cock in his mouth, those plush lips wrapped around him and fuck- Isak had to bite his forearm to stifle a whine, the other hand moving slow and steady, up and down, stroking and putting pressure everywhere he needed. He let himself sink back into the pillows to bring his knees up, hand trailing lower and lower as his breathing picked up together with his heart rate. He reached blindly into his bedside drawer, pulling out the little bottle he'd bought a long time ago, barely having the courage to use it. Yet now, he was still not all there from his dream, so it was easy to get his fingers slippery and bring them back down to circle over his hole, push one in gently as pictures of glazed over blue eyes and that sinful mouth swam around in his mind. As he pumped it slowly, the initial resistance was residing and soon he pushed in another, sliding in and out smooth as he fucking lost his mind over Even, his messed up hair and flushed cheeks and his teeth that could leave purple marks on Isak's porcelain skin and sign him taken, biting his arm so hard it hurt, yet it was nothing when he hit his spot, keeping the angle as he ground his hips down again and again and again until he came all over his stomach with a muffled whine, passing out sticky and hot before the satisfaction could turn into shame. 

The guilt still came as soon as Isak groggily opened his eyes a few hours later. The sheets were clinging to his skin as a result of sweat and lube and. Other things. And he felt the sinking feeling in his chest as soon as he peeled the cotton from his stomach, grimacing when his eyes caught the mess he'd made. 

Lord seemed to be on his side that day, given that Noora and Eskild had already left by the time Isak shamefully left his room, dirty sheets in hand. He threw them in the washer and took a quick shower, avoiding thinking about earlier as much as he could. It still bit him in the ass. Literally. As he tried to sit down in the kitchen, it was evident that he probably should've been more careful. And then it bit him in the ass metaphorically as the bottle of lube was still on his floor when he got back and he had to stuff it in his drawer in between old chargers and wires. Probably not the best place, but it was good enough. And then something just had to add to that whole fucking storm because Even still hadn't texted him. Even was still avoiding him. Isak wiped away the salty water that was collecting in his eyes and pulled out his laptop. A movie would settle his nerves for sure.

 

**Fredag, 12:24**

 

Still nothing. Isak had spent all day watching movies and drowning himself in binge-watching. Every notification made him jump, yet not one of them was from Even. And Isak was frustrated out of his mind.

"Eskild!" he yelled, "Could you come in here?"

A smiling face appeared in his doorway a minute later.

"Yes, baby gay?"

Isak groaned, "Can you please not call me that for like. Five minutes. Because I really need help right now."

Eskild rolled his eyes yet sat down quietly.

"Even kissed me."

"Hva faen?? And I'm only hearing about this now?? Was that why you were all grumpy the other day?"

"I wasn't grumpy!" Isak defended, although it was probably the least important thing at that moment.

"Yes, you were. But what did you do? And why did you come home all out of breath and like. Dying?"

"I mean, I kissed him back and we nearly made out in his doorway and then I kinda just ran."

At that, Eskild gave his most offended scoff Isak had ever heard.

"You  _left_?? Why the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know? Because I freaked out, maybe?" Isak said, high pitched and not really sure of himself anymore.

"Isak. You couldn't have handled this worse."

"Wow, thanks. That's reassuring."

"I'm serious. He thinks you freaked out in a bad way. And he's sure as hell not going to contact you like. Ever again. If he thinks you don't reciprocate his feelings. You need to speak to him Isak. Communicate. Why on earth did you think sitting around for two days after doing that was a good idea?"

"I- I was scared, okay? I still have a lot of questions and it's not that easy."

"I get it, Isak. I do. Just go talk to him. In person."

Isak argued with that. No way in hell was he ready to see Even again after that. Especially not after any confirmation that he even wants to see Isak. Besides, what if he actually regrets it? What if he wants to forget it and move on? What if he saw the way the kiss affected Isak and now wants nothing to do with him? The possibilities were absolutely endless and Isak hated every single one of them, which is why he was walking down Even's street thirty minutes later, heart pounding in his chest. He still wasn't sure how Eskild had talked him into this, yet there he was, just a few houses away. He could nearly see the white wooden planks already, the dark grey roof and brick covered driveway. So near Even and so near running back. Yet his feet were in charge of him now, taking him forward as the neighbour's fence was the only thing that really hid the reality.

He heard her voice before he saw her. One more step and there she was, hands around Even with her face buried in his chest. And Even was holding her back just as tight, saying something that Isak couldn't make out. His jaw was dropped open and his heart was threatening to pound out through his parted lips as his eyes caught bright blues that reflected the sky even from that distance and widened that the sight of Isak. And Isak was already turning around, running off in the other direction and he really hated that street now because what the fuck. 

He didn't get far before the buzzing of his phone got annoying and he stopped to catch his breath before pulling it out of his pocket. It was Even.

**Even:**

isak whhat the fuck? where did u go

come back

i wanna talk to u

i know u didn't go far u hate running

**Isak:**

what do u want

**Even:**

for u to come back here

**Isak:**

why?

**Even:**

just come back here u dweeb

He did. As soon as he read the message, he turned around with his heart in his hands, walking towards Even's house. Sonja passed him on the other side of the street, so Isak's pace quickened. There was no one in front of his house anymore so Isak walked up to the door, knees suddenly wanting to give in, hands shaking as he pushed the doorbell. Isak's heart was pounding like a bass drum and he could feel it reverberating through his entire body, knocking him down and pulling him up as footsteps echoed near the front door just a few mere inches away. And then the door opened. And Isak's breath hitched when he looked up, the entire ocean looking back at him, crashing like the walls he'd spent so many years building up. And they were all crumbling with a look. And the soft touch of Even's fingers on his jaw, tilting it up and running a thumb over his bottom lip as Isak whimpered. Pushed up on his toes to get closer. And Even got the hint, pulled Isak in and it was. Home. Soft and warm and so fucking gentle that Isak wanted to die. And every doubt and every question he had got left at the doorstep when Evens hand squeezed Isak's waist and pulled him in, kicked the door shut behind them and pushed him up against it. Isak threaded his fingers in Even's hair, got a hand on his back to pull him closer, as close as he could.

Even's tongue was making it's home in Isak's mouth, leaving permanent marks that no one else would ever be able to erase, and Isak didn't want them to. The way Even was kissing him was pure lust and desire and the hands on his body were pulling him in and turning them around to walk him backwards, upstairs, push him through a door and then his spine collided with a mattress and Even was still kissing him and Isak couldn't really breathe so he pulled away, but Even didn't stop, latched his mouth to Isak's jaw instead and Isak was positively gone, gasping at a hint of teeth. Yet. There it was again. The urgency. The want. The doubt and hurt and questions and Isak couldn't. Not like that. He got a hand on Even's chest to push him away and fuck. He leaned on his elbows above Isak, hair messy and falling in his face, lips spit slick and puffy yet his eyes read concern. Isak knew he couldn't speak with Even looking like  _that,_ so he pushed him further, muttering 'off', and Even went pliantly, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. Well, fuck.

"Even, what is this?" Isak asked, voice trembling like a leaf.

Even looked at him lost and confused and Isak groaned because fuck, how can someone just always look so good?

"You kiss me out of nowhere like. Right after you find out Sonja has someone else and then you don't text me for like two days after it and. And then I come back only to see you with her again but then you go and do  _that_ and I don't understand. This. This doesn't seem all you."

As those last words left Isak's mouth, he regretted them instantly, because it all seemed to have clicked in Even's mind and congratulations, Isak. He looked even more disappointed now.

"Fuck, Isak," he groaned and took Isak's hands in his, tangling their fingers together loosely, "I'm sorry. I- ugh. I spoke to Sana recently and she said I should talk to you because- well. I, uh, have feelings for you. And I'm not manic or anything. I just. When you look like that I can't fucking help myself," he confessed, and Isak felt tears in his eyes. He saw a somewhat alarmed reaction in Even's eyes when he pulled his hands away, but the features softened when Isak wiped his eyes with his palms and when Isak opened his eyes, Even looked at him, still slightly lost and quite frankly, terrified.

"Can you please say something so I don't feel like an idiot?"

Isak laughed. Because it was real. It was Even. And it was okay.

"I was scared. Because I thought that. Maybe you were manic or that you just. Wanted to hook up or something." Isak mutters the last part so it's barely audible, eyes on the ground, yet he can hear the sharp intake of breath from Even who turns his face up again, makes Isak look at him.

"Isak, I love you. I have for a long time. I don't want a quick fuck or anything like that. I want you. All of you. And Sana told me that she thought you want that too but I still didn't know. And then I kissed you and you ran away so I thought. I thought that you didn't feel the same."

"I feel the same. And I have for a long time," Isak laughs, "So can you just. Please kiss me again?"

Even did. He pressed their lips together and Isak clung onto him immediately, whining in the back of his throat, something he could blush over later. Because Even was kissing him so deep Isak's toes were curling. And Even was kissing him with certainty now. With something between them that was constant. Questions that had been hanging in the air for years were answered and Isak kissed back with just as much passion as Even pushed him down on the mattress again and Isak giggled as he tried to push his shoes off but it was damn hard with Even between his spread legs and fuck- yeah. That was a line he was not quite ready to cross yet. It's one thing to do it yourself. And this was not at all like that. So when Even pushed closer and Isak could  _feel_ him, he pushed Even away again and Even groaned.

"Isak, what is it this time? Because I like. Really just wanna kiss you right now."

"Yeah, well, that's. All that's gonna happen right now, okay?"

Even's brows furrowed and he adjusted himself and- oh. Isak noticed the realization on his face.

"Yeah, uh. Not really ready for that yet?" he said, but it came out more like a question and he felt the flush in his cheeks when Even smiled down at him so he turned his head to try and hide his face. It didn't work because now Even was kissing his face all over, speaking between each peck, "We. Will not. Do. Anything. You're. Not. Ready. For," and Isak was giggling and squirming as Even started to tickle his sides and okay. This went better than expected. A lot better since Isak could pull Even in again and have the taste of his goddamn coffee all over his tongue again and it was fucking perfect. 

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" 

"Uh, I actually told Eskild I'd go home tonight to uhm. Tell him how this went," Isak confessed and Even's brows shot up.

"Eskild knows?"

"Hate to be the one to break it to you, Even, but everyone knows. I talked to Sana, too. And Noora. And Eva. And apparently, everyone thought we were already fucking."

Even actually burst out laughing at that and had to bury his face in the crook of Isak's neck to calm himself.

"So literally everyone knew we had the hots for each other except us?"

Isak nodded, "Yup."

"This is ridiculous," Even muttered before ducking down for another kiss which Isak happily gave him.

"How about I spend the night at your place instead?" Even suggested, and Isak grinned wide, "Yeah, we can do that."

 

**Fredag, 18:46**

 

"Baby, it's gonna be fine," Even whined and Isak choked on his own spit, his grip on Even's hand tightening.

"Baby?" Isak choked out, looking at Even with big eyes all fond and in love and Even gave him a little kiss.

"Yes. My baby. Now if you would please stop stalling literally no one will be surprised. Let's just go in."

Isak glared at him but it didn't work, so he used their intertwined hands to tug Even up the stairs, still stopping in front of the door for a second, just for Even to open it instead and push Isak in, announcing,

"We're home!"

Eskild squealed so loud Isak jumped up about a foot before fast footsteps were approaching the hallway and then Eskild was standing there, taking in their locked fingers and flushed cheeks to confirm that, yes, this was real.

"Finally!" he groaned, but he was still smiling when he ran forward and pulled them both in a tight hug. Isak's face got squished in Eskild's shoulder while Even, the tall bastard, was all fine and dandy as always. Isak whined until Eskild let them go, but oh, apparently that wasn't all because Noora was walking out of her room, struggling to pull on a pair of pants, red lipstick smeared all over her face. And Eva's, who appeared behind her, cursing them all to hell until she took one glance at Isak and Even still hand in hand, then looked at Noora, and they both burst out laughing.

"Took time," Noora exclaimed, snickering into her hand and Isak flipped her off. Flipped them all off because Even was laughing too, and pulled his hand away, walking to his room while cursing them to all sorts of lovely places. Yet he couldn't even close the door before a bright giggly Even appeared and threw all that grumpiness out of the window. Even's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket, smiling at the screen,

"Sana says we're both dumb for not figuring this out earlier."

Isak scoffed high pitched with his eyebrows raised.

"How does she know already?"

"I texted her before we left mine," Even shrugged.

"I- you- next thing I know you're gonna tell the guys too," Isak whined and Even made a guilty face.

"You already did, didn't you. You told them. You fucking-"

"I'm kidding, baby. Come here," he pleaded, making grabby hands at Isak and yeah, that got him. Even wrapped his arms tight around Isak, resting his chin on top of his head.

"Everyone's gonna know anyway. But you can tell the guys yourself. Or we can tell them together. But I just want everyone to know you're finally mine."

Okay yeah. Isak was actually going to melt now. He didn't think this through well enough because Even was going to positively ruin him.

When everyone in the flat had calmed down they went back out. And Eskild still cooed when Even pulled Isak into his lap. And Noora still gave them both tight hugs and congratulated them. And everyone still laughed when Linn came into the kitchen and upon hearing the news, exclaimed, "I thought you two were dating for like three years already." But it was okay. Because that night Isak fell asleep with his head on Even's chest and it wasn't platonic. And that night Even was in love with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET
> 
> also here's my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/heyitsdante) losers (jk ily all)


End file.
